


Rosary for Giants

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Something we missed from season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: They’re black, round, and look exactly like a Rosary for giants, which gives Ian a startling deja vous moment like he has never had before, like he had said it out loud and maybe he did. Ian steps back holding them up in the dim light in his right hand, careful to not let them clang together and startle Mickey awake. With his left hand, Ian places it to his face with the sudden realization he has definitely seen these before. Mickey turns over which springs Ian into action. He pushes the beads back into the drawer, closes it gently, and tip-toes back into Mickey’s bed.Ian scoots in close to Mickey who moans a sleepy sigh, wraps his arm around Ian, and comfortably falls back into blissful sleep, dragging Ian along with him. Ian holds on tight to Mickey and breathes him in before allowing his body to drift into a deep slumber, content with his socks and boyfriend to keep him warm.OR the scene we missed because Mick's dad ruined the moment and brought in "the Russian."
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Rosary for Giants

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved the "Gallavich" storyline since day one Shameless aired, but just recently decided to write my first fic and this one scene has always been on my mind. I'm excited to see what you all think of it!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella)  
and my friend[princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily) who gave me great advice for this story.

The southside of Chicago is always creeping to a dismal drop in temperature in November. Heat is scarce in the Milkovich household, if you can even call it a house, it's more of ‘grand central station’ for whores, thugs, and anyone who answers to Mickey, Svetlana, or Mandy. It’s freezing, really freezing, and if the breath coming out of Ian’s mouth is any indication of just how frigid it is in Mickey’s room, well, Ian can barely stand it.  
  
Without thinking about it too much, he uncovers himself from the bed, a decision he immediately regrets, and walks over to the space heater to increase the temperature on it a few degrees. Before stepping back into the bed, he walks over to the old wooden chest Mickey made one summer in his backyard to grab a pair of wool socks. Cursing, rubbing his hands in front of his face, blowing air into his palms, Ian searches for anything to keep warm. Not finding exactly what he is looking for, he pulls the drawer out as far as he can to finally capture the pair of socks he was looking for and then he sees something familiar wedged behind some old boxers of Mickey’s.  
  
They’re black, round, and look exactly like a Rosary for giants, which gives Ian a startling deja vous moment like he has never had before, like he had said it out loud and maybe he did. Ian steps back holding them up in the dim light in his right hand, careful to not let them clang together and startle Mickey awake. With his left hand, Ian places it to his face with the sudden realization he has definitely seen these before. Mickey turns over which springs Ian into action. He pushes the beads back into the drawer, closes it gently, and tip-toes back into Mickey’s bed.  
Ian scoots in close to Mickey who moans a sleepy sigh, wraps his arm around Ian, and comfortably falls back into blissful sleep, dragging Ian along with him. Ian holds on tight to Mickey and breathes him in before allowing his body to drift into a deep slumber, content with his socks and boyfriend to keep him warm.  
  
A few hours later, Ian is being gently awakened by his boyfriend who is nuzzling into his neck and scratching down his back with blunt nails. Ian’s face is buried into the pillow and feels his body respond when he feels Mickey’s strong erection pressed to his thigh. Ian smiles into his pillow and pulls his arm up and around himself to grab onto Mickey’s hair to press Mickey deeper into his neck sending shivers up his spine the way it always does. Mickey kisses all around Ian’s neck and down his shoulder, nibbling along the way which encourages Ian to grip tighter onto Mickey’s midnight black hair.  
  
“Hey, sleepyface,” Mickey whispers roughly into Ian’s ear. “Hey, come on, wake up, need you,” Mickey says more insistently as he bites down on Ian’s shoulder. 

“Ow,” Ian says as he looks in Mickey’s direction. “What the fuck was that for?”  
“Like I said…” Mickey massages Ian’s back and presses his fingers into the small area that bends slightly and also Mickey’s favorite location on Ian’s torso. Ian leans back to kiss Mickey on the lips and what starts as slow and gentle heats up to hot and searing. It’s tongues, teeth, lips, and hands at each other’s faces for the next several minutes. Ian and Mickey face each other with their bodies touching chest to thighs.  
  


“Need you, come on,” Mickey begs and Ian reaches for the lube. How can Ian deny his lover of the thing he knows makes his toes curl from electric pleasure? Ian knows all of the buttons to push, every erogenous zone to place sloppy kisses on and takes his time relishing in every soft whimper or animalistic groan coming from deep within Mickey. Ian smiles every time he makes Mickey shout or gasp. It’s the biggest turn on for Ian and gets him fully hard. Mickey begins to feel the increased arousal Ian is pushing against him, feeling every bit of the nine inches Ian is and whimpers into his mouth with anticipation of Ian’s cock being pushed inside of him. 

  
“Fuck Ian, can’t wait anymore. Hurry up, fucker.” Ian preps his boyfriend by turning him over, pushing Mickey’s boxers down his thick, gorgeous thighs, trailing kisses all the way down to his calves getting them all the way off. Then Ian pulls his own off. Mickey pulls his leg up to his chest to give Ian room to slide his fingers inside. One lubed up finger massages the outside of his entrance making Mickey shudder against Ian’s body. Ian presses it in, which makes Mickey and Ian moan at the pressure being introduced in the early morning. He explores the inside of Mickey, finding the sweet spot that usually makes him moan the loudest, but Mickey is holding back waiting for the next finger.  
“Fucccck, Ian. God damn. Give me another.” So two fingers become three.  
“You like that, baby? Mmm, you feel so good, Mick. I could do this all day.”  
Mickey moans into the pillow, the term of endearment nearly making him laugh, but no one ever treated him with the care and reverence that Ian has always treated him. Mickey secretly loves it, but fuck all if he ever admits it to Ian. “Ready for me, baby? Ready for my dick?”  
  
“Mmmm, yeah, come on,” Mickey groans, begging, wanting, waiting.  
“You’re so good like this, so eager for me. You’re so beautiful,” Ian says and licks a long stripe up Mickey’s neck as he still holds him in their spooning position. Mickey’s arms are wrapped around Ian’s in front of him, holding him there, waiting for the onslaught. Ian kisses along Mickey’s shoulder and neck. He bites his back, his arm, his shoulder, then moves his hand down to his own dick, waiting to be touched. He takes more lube to his hand and starts to stroke himself more. He wraps his arm around to Mickey’s dick and strokes him a few times until he is about to lose his fucking mind.  
  
“Ian, please, baby. I can’t...” Mickey lets _ baby _ escape his lips before he even realizes, maybe Ian won’t notice, he thinks.  
  
“Shhhh, it’s okay.” Ian pulls back slightly to get the right angle and he pushes himself in, his left arm still holding Mickey. He makes it past the first ring of muscle and then the second, removing his hand from steadying his dick to wrap around his lover’s hip, starting to work himself inside Mickey’s delicious heat. He is fully seated in Mickey and they both moan. “Fuck Mick, you’re so tight.”   
  


“Yeah, you feel so big. _ Jesus _ ,” Mickey moans into the pillow and leans into the feeling of being full. Ian always fills him up perfectly and Ian loves that masterpiece of an ass of Mickey’s.  
“God Mickey, your ass is amazing, you were made for my dick” He tells him.  
“Then move, bitch, what are you waiting for?”  
Ian starts to move, biting Mickey on the shoulder hard, leaving a mark and making him yelp. “Yeah, that’s what you get for being such a bratty morning bottom.” He licks the spot he just bit and bites Mickey’s neck and then licks along the shell of his ear.  
  


“Yeah. Just like that. Don’t stop,” Mickey says as Ian picks up the pace and slams into Mickey over and over. Ian still has his arm wrapped around his lover tightly, their fingers interlaced and sweat forms between them. Ian still uses his other hand to clutch Mickey’s hip as he rocks in and out with more force than he had the first dozen strokes.  
  


“I won’t stop, Mick. I won't.” It comes out breathless and they’re both feeling far from cold now, sweat dripping all over their bodies.  
“Hey Mick,” Ian says. “I have an idea.”  
“Yeah?” Mickey is panting and just ready to come, he can barely think.  
“I found something, _ mmmm… _ ..fuuuckk... in your wood chest. The beads,” Ian says and moans into Mickey’s neck as he keeps thrusting into him. “The ben wa beads, I want to try them.”  
Mickey slows their pace down and looks over his shoulder. “Seriously? You saw the beads?”  
“Yeah,” Ian says breathless. “I want to try them. Let me come first and then I’ll use them on you. You can’t come yet. Okay?”  
  
“Jesus, Ian, just stop fucking saying the word or I’ll do it too. _ Fuck _ , just shut the fuck up and do it already.” Ian grins, loving that filthy mouth dripping in explicatives this early in the morning and Mickey feels the appreciation against his back. He picks up the motion even faster and feels the wet, slick heat inside of Mickey.  
  
“Tell me what I want to hear, Mick. Tell me,” Ian begs.  
Mickey bites Ian’s hand that is covering his own. He says, “I fucking love you, Ian. God, I love that dick.” 

Ian comes hard into his lover at the words that always drive him wild. Mickey always makes fun of Ian for how dopey it is that he can say the L word to him and it makes him come. Almost like a praise kink.  
  


Ian pulls back, sighing into Mickey’s back, kissing him with all of the sloppy, sex drunk kisses he can all over Mickey’s back. Ian slips out of Mickey and they both groan at the loss. Ian walks to the chest, takes out the beads, and comes back over to the bed just in time to catch some of the come threatening to escape Mickey’s spent hole.  
  


Mickey groans when Ian hisses him there and licks some of it out of him. “Goddamn, Mickey, this is..you’re so fucking hot, seeing my jizz in you. May go for round two soon.”   
  
Ian then sticks his finger back inside of him, pushing against his prostate. “Fuck, Ian! I won’t last if you keep doing that!” Ian takes some of the dripping cum on his fingers to first massage Mickey’s dick before returning to the beads to lube them up too. Anytime Ian uses his own cum from inside Mickey to use on one of their dildos or any other sex toy, it just does something to Mickey. “God, Mick, do you know how fucking sexy you are? You’re so amazing. God, I just want to tear this ass apart.” And Ian nearly does when he flips Mickey to his stomach and licks Mickey’s leaking entrance like a lollipop. One long stroke of his tongue and then small kitten licks all over, savoring the mixture of the flavored lube and of his own come inside of his nearly fucked out boyfriend.  
  


Ian knows Mickey can’t be far from his orgasm, so he pulls back just for a second. Mickey can hear the snick of the lube cap on the bottle and knows Ian is prepping the beads for insertion. He takes the pillow next to his head and puts it underneath his thighs so he’s propped up and ready for Ian.  
  
“You’re ready for me already, I like that.” Ian adjusts the pillow under Mickey’s thick thighs, making sure he’s comfortable. “Okay Mick, just take a deep breath, okay?” Ian soothes up and down Mickey’s right side. “I’m going to stick four of my fingers first to get you prepared, these are big beads. Okay?” 

Mickey nods and Ian notices how tense he is so he moves over Mickey and licks into his hole, licks all along and pushes his tongue in. Ian pulls back, does a few kitten licks around again and then bites at the sensitive skin. He gets Mickey to relax and feels him using his tongue. He adds his two fingers into his lover. Those two fingers become four. Ian crooks his fingers to hit Mickey’s prostate over and over sending him to the edge. Edging is something they like to do, but that’s for a different day.  
  
When Ian removes his fingers, Mickey sighs discontentedly and moans for Ian to come back. That’s when Ian adds the mixture of his come, saliva, and lube to the beads and pushes the first bead into Mickey. Ian kisses Mickey’s thigh as he wedges the first one inside. Mickey groans and its guttural making Ian smile and continue kissing Mickey’s thighs.  
  


“You’re so good Mick, God, this is so hot, seeing you spread out and taking this giant rosary.”

Mickey turns his head and smiles. “They’re ben wa beads, motherfucker, and keep going. Don’t stop.” Ian pushes in another bead, he loves watching each of them disappear into Mickey.  
  
Mickey is impatient and shouts, “Gimme anoth-” but Ian shoves another bead into Mickey and then without warning, he pulls it out by the string. “Fuuck, Ian! I’m not...why?”  
  


“You keep being mouthy, Mick, and I’ll rip the whole thing out before you’re ready.” Mickey turns back into the pillow facing away from Ian and flips him off. Ian smiles a wide smile and then keeps lubing and slipping more beads inside, feeling Mickey writhing with unspeakable pleasure and its enough to make Ian come into the sheets again, but he forges on, pushing all of the beads until he’s fully sated with the entire strand.  
  
Ian can see Mickey is at the point of no return, so he grabs both of Mickey’s thighs and pulls Mickey to where his toes are at the edge of the bed. Mickey is kneeling in front of Ian, his elbows resting on the mattress in front of him and Ian is on his knees on the floor and in a good angle for what he is about to do. He tugs at the strand of beads just a little making Mickey shout explicatives. Ian rocks back on his own shins and grasps lightly along Mickey’s extremely hard erection with his flavored lubed hand and strokes him a few times. He mouths along Mickey’s balls and laves around each of them. “Come for me, Mick, you’re so close, I feel it. And, _ fuck _ , when you come, I’ll pull the beads out okay?” Mickey nods and says something incoherent so for added measure to make Mickey come even more undone, he asks again, “Mickey, I need you to say-”   
  


“_ Jesus _ , Ian, yes, just do the damn thing already!” Mickey responds insistently and slumps into the pillow trying his best to hold on until the very last delicious second. Instead of stroking again with his hand, Ian takes Mickey's dick into his mouth with a few small flips of his tongue to Mickey’s slit, tasting the come at the tip and swirling his tongue all around Mickey’s dick. Ian feels the bed shaking slightly from Mickey’s legs against it trembling on the bed, he is ready to come and Ian is so proud that he has held on this long.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Ian goes as deep as he can in this angle on Mickey’s erection and that’s when Mickey comes hot into his mouth and in one fluid motion, Ian pulls the beads as slowly and smoothly out of Mickey. “Oh _ fuck _ ! Fuck me,” Mickey shouts, extending each word. Ian turns him over and sees Mickey’s thoroughly fucked-out face. Ian kisses him hard and Mickey pulls away. “Fuck, Ian, I’ve always wanted to do that.” He pants, letting Ian work him through the after-shocks. Ian doesn’t take his hands off of his boyfriend until Mickey finally pushes him off and searches out for cigarettes. Ian lights it up for him and uses the tissues on the side table to clean them both up.  
  


After Mickey regains enough composure to get up from the bed he turns to Ian and stretches out his hand. “Come on, fucker, let’s shower and get lunch, I’m fucking starving.”   
  


Ian grins at him taking his hand, Mickey pulls him up and out the door. “Wait, Mick,” Ian pulls him back into the room. “You saved the beads, why?” “I don’t know, it wasn’t something I thought about. I guess I kept them in there in case you ever wanted to try again. Why are you asking all these questions for?” Ian looks down and then back up at Mickey’s face and into his eyes. “I was wrong, Mickey, that actually was a lot of fun for me. We should do it again.” “Whatever, let’s get in the shower. This is all starting to sound like some kind of rom-com movie and I need to eat.” Ian is still holding Mickey’s hand and dragging him into his space. He places his right hand to the back of Mickey’s neck and pulls him into a kiss, showing him more than telling him just how much he loved their morning romp session.  
  
The entire shower, Ian and Mickey take care of each other taking turns washing each other and lathering the other’s hair. The shower is rejuvenating to their sex-beaten bodies and Ian makes mental notes of what he will do with the beads later including using their new warming lube he knows will give an even better sensation to Mickey when he pours it onto each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my jam <3  
Come find me on tumblr @ davidrosecoloredglasses


End file.
